Death Wish
by Darkstar Runner
Summary: Includes spoilers from the end of Unwound Future. And vore. So if you don't want either, then, well, don't read.


He looked at the massive amounts of food spread upon the table, as Layton sat himself down. His gaze fell in awe at the size of himself compared to the morsels around him. It was too bad he couldn't feast at this size. But alas, he was here for a reason.

_The death penalty, the judge had ruled. Klaus felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt completely nauseous. Death penalty. The words kept ringing in his head. The bobbies dragged him back to the holding cell. He gazed at the cement wall._

_Death penalty._

_Death penalty._

_They were going to kill him._

_He was going to die._

_His hands went toward his own throat as he let out a loud scream that echoed along the walls of the narrow hallway._

_There was nothing he wanted to do more right now than to tear out his trachea and just get it over with right now. But no, he'd have to wait it out._

_Not to mention they planned it for a week from today, so the thought would be pestering him for 7 whole days._

_7 days till his demise._

_He had a death clock now._

The professor uncorked the bottle of red wine, and poured it into the glass which Klaus resided in. The teen managed to keep his balance as the fluids whirlpooled around him. He then sat down, the alcoholic beverage reaching up to his chest.

"Drink up," Layton stated, towering over the boy. "You might as well enjoy what you can."

The teen took a large gulp of the fluid around him. It felt as a fire was traveling through his system as he swallowed the wine, a warmth blowing up within his belly. At once he began to get slightly tipsy. The drink was delicious. He gave a slight giggle, beginning to forget his current predicament. The Professor gave a small smile, knowing full and well that the boy's last moments would not be fully horrendous. He then began to work on his dinner, one composed of steak and potatoes.

_Klaus pressed his face into the bars of his cell, his mind numb. No hope..._

_"Klaus? You got a visitor." a guard grunted. Klaus looked to his left, and gasped._

_"I suppose you weren't expecting me, then?" Layton questioned. "Sir, if you would allow me and the boy a bit of privacy."_

_The guard grunted, then walked down. Layton was one of the few that could be trusted._

_"What do you want...?" Klaus grumbled. Layton could detect a hint of sadness in his voice._

_"...I've come to offer you a different method to your end." Layton threw out. Klaus's ears perked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I heard about your sentence. Quite a predicament now. I even overheard that they're doing it by the chair."_

_Klaus's heart seemed to stop._

_The chair._

_Oh, God, no._

_Layton saw the panic spread across the boy's face. "Ah, I knew that was going to get to you."_

_"No, they can't do that to me!" Klaus screamed. After all the things he had seen about that device, no there was no way he was going to be put through that._

_"I offer you this: While I may not be able to get you out of your sentence, I do have a more..interesting method."_

_"And what would this be?" Klaus questioned, almost ready to pounce at anything. Layton almost seemed to give a toothy smile._

_"My boy, I've come across a bit of an item that allows me to shrink items at will...how would you like to accompany me for a dinner? "The Last Supper", I do enjoy calling this plan..."_

_It took the boy but a few seconds to realize what he was getting at._

_"Y-you mean... your plan...is to eat me?" Klaus backed away. He never knew the professor was this insane..._

Klaus watched the Professor devour the meal, piece by piece, each morsel of meat and potato passing those lips, falling behind his teeth, before being forced through a rigorous process of grinding and mashing, and then with a quick noise, being swallowed up and sent down deep into the man's belly.

It was almost fascinating at this size, watching the man chew upon the tender beef in his mouth, jaws slowly seeming to rotate, each gnaw bringing his mouth in a hypnotic rhythm. Klaus then watched the small bulge travel down his throat as the man gave a soft swallow.

He took another gulp of the red wine. He almost felt dizzy, but still was mentally there.

Suddenly he felt the glass lift up, as Layton took it into his large hands. His lips parted slightly, and he tilted the glass back.

Was this it? Was he finally going to- no. No, he only wanted to get a sip to wash down the thick meal. Klaus was close enough to hear the powerful muscles in the man's throat contract and swallow the trickle of liquid. His own stomach seemed to flip flop within him, as it slowly began to dawn on him that he'd soon be in that same position...

_Layton looked at the boy. "Yes, I know it's crazy. But just think: would you rather go through the pain of that chair? I can assure you, my method won't be nearly as horrible."_

_"Not as horrible? So, what, I'm supposed to enjoy being ground between your teeth as my final moments?"_

_"Ground bet- no, no, my boy. I'd not do that. Rather, I'd just devour you whole."_

_"Right, so I can slowly be digested in your stomach. Gee, yeah, sounds pleasureful." Klaus grumbled._

_"So, you'd rather the chair, then? Alright. Although, you know, I heard that can seem to last forever. Who knows, they might just make it fun for themselves. You best hope you didn't kill anyone close to them..."_

_Klaus felt his insides tear at each other. Internal conflict messed with his head and decisions..._

_"Fine, I'll go your way."_

_Why did he say that? He'll never know. But the professor smiled regardless, and handed him a bottle._

_"Quick, drink this up, and we can go."_

Layton was silent the entire meal, it seemed. Not a peep, the only sounds coming from within, the audible mastication and devouring of food. A slight groan emitted from the man's belly every now and then.

"P-professor?" Klaus managed to stutter out, the alcohol starting to take its effect. "How many times have you done this?"

Layton's eyes flickered towards the boy. "To be honest, you're the first criminal I've tried this with." Klaus cringed at the term.

"By the way, are you ready? My meal seems to be settling, and I don't want to end up with no room for you..."

Klaus's mouth went dry. It was time.

"Y-yes. I'm ready." He stuttered out without hesitation. Deep down part of him wanted to get it over with, and yet, something even deeper down was almost intrigued.

The Professor reached down, and once again took the glass into his hands.

_Klaus examined the vial of clear liquid._

_"And what's this going to do to me?" he questioned. Layton gave a warm smile._

_"My boy, this will allow you to become a miniscule size. I can sneak you out of here without making a scene. The guards will walk by, and think that you've escaped. Think of it: People will think you're still alive, and your legacy will live on."_

_"Why can't you just set me free after this? Why must you follow through, and sentence me anyways?"_

_"My boy, I'm not above the law. I'm sorry to say, I will not allow myself to return you, lest you be caught."_

_"Well, I'll be small, and no one will find me-"_

_"And you'll be crushed to death, picked apart by some rabid animal, fall down into the sewers," The professor continued to drone on about potentially worse endings._

_Klaus's eyes were downcast. He really was going to die soon. It crushed his soul to see that he had no hope. And yet, despite the actuality of it, Layton's plan didn't seem all that bad..._

_He uncorked the bottle, and downed the contents. Suddenly, a fever seemed to break out all through his body, an intense burning singeing the surface of his skin. Part of him wanted to scream. Part of him couldn't. He felt the world blur in his eyes, as he seemed to fall down._

_It was black for a minute, before he opened his eyes once again, and looked up. The bars were no more than large pillars. The whole world had grown around him. Or rather, he had shrunk._

_Layton reached his hand down, holding out his palm._

_"Climb aboard."_

_It was less of a command, and more of a welcome to Klaus's ears. He obeyed, and climbed upon the structure. Soon he was lifted up towards the man's face. Wait, he wasn't going to just-_

_"Do you want to do this now, or later?" was the only question he asked. Klaus swallowed._

_"L-later, please. I do want to enjoy life a bit longer."_

_"Very well then."_

_Klaus soon felt himself being placed in Layton's pocket, before the world began to move back and forth, as Layton thanked the guard, and walked out. It would be a while before they found out, and by then, he'd be long gone._

_Klaus heard the clicking of the door as it was unlocked followed by its silent creaking hinges. The sounds seemed to be amplified to his tiny ear drums, and were almost irritating. But soon the door was shut, and Klaus peeked his head out of the man's coat pocket. It was quite intriguing at this size, at how many things looked so different._

_He let out a yelp as Layton reached down and grabbed him around his torso. He was pulled out, and placed on the wooden kitchen table, as Layton pulled out a few ingredients from the fridge._

_"How do you feel about a hearty meal of meat and potatoes, hm? Do they sound like good roommates?" The Professor joked. Klaus looked away._

_"Whatever you feel like eating, professor. Doesn't really matter to me." he mumbled sadly. Layton looked almost in surprise. Then sighed, pulling out a bottle of red wine._

_"Tell me, Klaus. Have you had the chance to have a drink yet?"_

_Klaus looked at him, before shaking his head. He'd only been legal for less than a year, and the materials for his machines took most of what little money he had. Layton smiled._

_"Well, I suppose we can make this a special night then." He pulled out one glass from the cupboard, placed it on the table, and placed Klaus in it._

_The boy waited for Layton to pour the fluid in, but Layton remarked that it would be best to wait for the meal to be ready. And so he waited._

It seemed like it had taken forever to reach this point, but now, he was at the man's lips. The man's warm, humid breath ruffled the teen's hair slightly. Klaus felt his insides twist in both fear and excitement. Why was he excited? Even he didn't know. Perhaps just the bizarreness of the entire situation was getting to him.

"Are you ready, Klaus?" The professor whispered as not to hurt the boy's ears. Klaus glanced up at the man's dark eyes. He slowly nodded.

"Alright then. Well, what shall I finish with? 'Cheers'? 'Bottoms up'?"

"Professor, I swear you almost seem a bit too excited."

"I can't say that I'm not, my boy. Well, down the hatch you go."

Klaus felt the glass tilt farther than usual, and watched as the man's lips began to part. His whole mind was racing. This was it. These were his last moments.

The fluid around him began to rush downwards into the man's mouth, with Klaus quickly following. His breathing quickened as he slid down the glass, and over the man's teeth, his legs brushing against the man's soft tongue. Klaus saw his jaws lift slightly farther up as to make room for his body. The ground below twitched and spazzed slightly. The man's tongue began to pull him from the glass, reaching beneath his head to give him leverage. Then the boy's whole body was taken into the man's maw, as his lips closed together, sealing the boy's fate.

The smell of sweet alcohol filled the room, the man's spittle already beginning to break down the sugars. Klaus moved slightly with the flow, not enough room to be carried away by the liquid. The floor below him began to ship him around, and he soon felt himself tumbling over the man's teeth to the inside of his cheek. The sound of sloshing liquid sounded around him, as Layton enjoyed the taste of the grape product. Then the room tilted backwards slightly, and Klaus heard a loud contraction of sorts. The sound of liquid disappeared down Layton's throat with a swallow. Klaus felt his whole body grow weak as Layton's tongue picked him up once again. This time, however, the focus was all on him. The floor below him danced around his body, reaching beneath his shirt every so often. Light murmurs sounded from behind him, as Layton tasted him. Klaus felt slight pressure, as Layton slurped on his body, being sure to at least savour the taste of this meal. Next, Klaus was tossed here and there, saliva beginning to coat his body, making him stickier than he already was with the wine in his clothes.

And then the room began to tilt backwards once again. Klaus resisted the urge to grab onto the man's tongue as he felt himself sliding against the slippery surface, his legs dangling in the man's throat.

So, this was it. This was the last time he'd have the chance to fight back. He could pick himself up, and fight his way out.

But he didn't.

The man's tongue lifted up, and with one quick thrust, pushed Klaus downwards into his throat, and swallowed.

His mind began to drift in the darkness as he fell down the slimy tunnel. The man's heart could be heard thumping away next to him, the man's lungs expanding with each breath.

Was he really being eaten? Or was this all just a crazy dream? It surely didn't seem possible. If it was a dream, it was certainly quite lucid.

The walls folded above his head, the thick sound of a gulp coming from the top. He felt his velocity increase, the slime continuing to coat his body, lubricating him, and maneuvering him further and further. He almost seemed to tumble through the darkness, the soft squishy walls gently guiding him all the way down.

His feet game in contact with a firm ring of muscle, which slowly opened up to receive him. His journey was almost at its end.

While the whole thing took merely 7 seconds from gulp to arrival, it seemed to drone on forever. But soon there was a slurp noise, as the slimy ring shut behind his entrance, sealing him.

Klaus landed within the previously devoured food, a messy paste of slime, meat, and acid. A horrible odor burned in his lungs, as he gagged, the smell almost unbearable. Not to mention the immense heat all around him, the humid air only adding to the temperature. He pulled himself to the top of the masticated dinner, stumbling to the stomach lining. He got his mind straight, although still a bit dizzy from the alcoholic beverage.

So. He was finally here. He was inside Layton's _stomach_. He couldn't quite believe it. The walls shifted behind his head, slime beginning to run down his face, acid dripping onto him from above. An undeniable burning sensation began to tingle around his body. Right. He forgot about this part. The easy part was done. Getting here, in this infernal pit. But now he was going to have to endure the rest.

He yawned, the lack of oxygen starting to get to him. He was starting to get drowsy. He gently touched the slimy wall behind him, stroking it gently, sticky strands clinging to his fingers. He shuddered slightly. It was disgusting, the more he thought of it He was inside the belly of someone else. Nothing but a morsel of food.

And yet, there was a sense of peace within him. He had escaped from the jailhouse. He wasn't going to the chair. He was going to be with someone he knew. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, he really did love the man as an alternate father. Perhaps if he'd taken him up on the offer so many years ago... Why did he have to act out in hate?

A loud gurgle disrupted his thoughts, as contractions pulsed throughout the walls. The temperature seemed to continue to rise. He pulled himself from the clinging wall, walking over to what he presumed to be the front of the man's stomach. He leaned against it, listening to the outside world. There wasn't much to hear though. The only sounds that came to him was the soft thudding of the man's heart in the distance, and yet so close. Gurgling continued to sound as the material below him continued to go through digestion. Soon, he'd be there too, in their state. The food began to take on a more soupy texture, as they lost their firmness.

There was suddenly a small shift, before Klaus heard chewing coming from above. At least that's what it turned out to be, as it was followed by a faint swallow. Klaus soon had a new roommate, as a mass of chewed beef fell next to him. He winced in the darkness. Layton still wasn't done with his meal, apparently.

Soon a few more constant swallows sounded, followed by a splashing of liquid. Klaus licked the small drips of the fluid off his face. The last bits of wine.

Klaus continued to walk around blindly in the darkness, his fingers starting to trace the grooves in the walls, stumbling through the sludge that reached his knees. The walls seemed to pull away from his fingers. He almost giggled in childish innocence.

He even heard a chuckle from Layton above. Klaus almost felt a smile tug at his mouth, Lord knows why.

"My, boy, stop that! I can feel that, and it tickles!" the voice came from above. A devious smile finally appeared on Klaus, as he began to press his finger harder into the smooth muscle. The room shook as Layton laughed.

As Klaus played around, he started to wonder what this was like for the man. Was it disturbing in any way? Did it really tickle? What was it like to swallow him?

Klaus backed up a bit, before lightly charging into the wall with his shoulder. The whole walls bounced around furiously, a loud groan echoing around him.

"Goodness, Klaus. Be careful in there!" The professor seemed to joke playfully. There were no hard feelings. Perhaps because the alcohol, but Klaus felt no remorse towards his current predicament. Yes, he was going to die. Perhaps the alcohol was clouding his judgment. But he felt calm, almost like a child in the comfort of their parent's arms. His heart was at rest. He felt...almost love, from the man.

His body began to feel weaker, as the acids began to take his energy away. Slowly, he walked back towards the front of the man's belly, before pressing his whole body into the flesh, arms spread open, almost hugging whatever he could. Tears trickled down his face.

"Thank you, Professor..." he choked out. "Thank you for giving me a somewhat... loving ending."

Loving? Where did that come from? In any sane person, one might thing this was horrible for a figurative father to do to his figurative son. And yet, there was a connection there for Klaus. He was probably crazy, but he was going to be part of Layton forever, now. He would be part of him. In essence, he'd finally belong to someone.

He sank down into the thick soup, as it bubbled around him, the digestive acids starting to work on his body. He was so tired now...

He rested his head against the stomach lining, before curling up, snuggling to the flesh.

The undulating walls rocked him to sleep, one that he'd never wake from. But never before had he felt such a sense of peace.


End file.
